


Fuzzy Feelings

by laschatzi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, F/M, Killian's butt, fuzzy cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laschatzi/pseuds/laschatzi
Summary: An anatomy study? Killian's butt plays a major role.





	Fuzzy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSSChestHair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/gifts).



The ship is softly, very softly rocking on the waves, adding to the dizzying feeling of weightlessness that has engulfed them already as they are losing themselves in each other. The Captain's cabin is illuminated only very dimly by a dozen of candles and the moonlight falling through the porthole, and Emma can barely see a thing, but that's okay, because right now she's living on her other senses.

The smoothness of Killian's skin against hers where she runs her right hand down his side, the softness of his lips under hers, his taste. She's resting on top of him with her legs between his while she showers him with kisses, her lips and tongue and teeth leaving a fiery trail along his scruffy jaw and neck. His adam's apple bobs underneath her mouth when she nips at it, and she can feel the vibration of the moan deep in his throat as she scrapes her teeth across his stubble. The sound of his voice makes her smile against his skin and shiver deep in her bones.

She runs her nose along his collarbone and buries it in the curly hair on his chest, inhaling deeply his heavenly scent, warm and spicy. It's been a few hours since his last shower, and there's only a very faint smell of soap and his cologne lingering on his body, his very own scent is laying over everything else, and it makes her dizzy. She hums contentedly and moves up again in search for his mouth.

Emma could spend hours doing nothing but this: touching, caressing, breathing him in and kissing, kissing, kissing. Oh, she also loves it quick sometimes, frantic and dirty, they both do, but this leisurely slow build-up, it brings her to her knees. The way the anticipation is slowly working its way through her veins until she feels that heavy pull of desire low in her belly, it's like recreating that awe and wonder from the first time once more.

Her lips find his again, and Killian's mouth opens for her, welcomes her, lures her closer while his hand cups the back of her neck only briefly, before he lets his fingertips wander down along her spine, his fingernails scraping lightly along her vertebrae, leaving goosebumps on heated flesh in their wake. Barely touching her skin, his fingers skim across the cleft between her cheeks until they reach their favorite spot to play. Emma sighs and shifts a little when he teases her entrance, and the breathy sound along with finding her slick and hot has him growl deep in his throat again and his cock twitch against her thigh.

She feels him shift his weight a little, and then he flips them around and rolls on top of her now, their mouths still connected. Her little gasp of surprise breaks the kiss, and when she smiles up at him breathlessly, she sees that firm, reassuring look in his eyes, mixed just with the tiniest hint of a predatory glow that says _I'm gonna take it from here_.

Her thighs fall open and she wraps both arms around his torso to pull him closer, while she delights in the feeling of the rippling muscles of his back against her flat hands. Then her eyes flutter shut again and she presses her head back into the pillow as he enters her in one single, fluent move – not fast and abrupt, but not slowly either. It's not a thrust, but it's a strong enough push to make her feel a delicious burn as he fills her, in spite of her slickness.

He pulls out again, very slowly now, and enters again like before, and a moan tumbles from her lips. Soon he finds his rhythm, and even if the moves are not forceful, they're still deep and thorough, and every push has Emma arch her back and grip him harder. She runs her hands down his back now to take hold of his butt and pull him closer, urging him to give her more, and he does, just a little, and she gets lost in the sensations again. Even though her eyes are closed, the ripple of the muscles underneath his skin give her a very vivid image of his muscular butt while he's rolling his hips into her again and again. That fuels her fire, as does the feeling of the soft sprinkle of fuzz on his butt cheeks that's tickling her palms.

Normally, they both are much noisier in the bedroom (or wherever they find themselves) – Emma has a wide repertoire of sounds of pleasure, and Killian just loves to talk, whether he's praising, pleading or commanding. But this time neither of them speaks or makes a sound, and the room is quiet except for their breathing and the soft rhythmic gliding of skin over skin.

Every time Killian slides home, he thoroughly grinds down on her, and his pubic bonerubs over her clit with just the right amount of pressure. The effect of this and the slowness in general is intense, and Emma has the impression that the rocking of the ship mirrors the rhythm of Killian's moves and adds to their pleasure. It becomes almost unbearable, and her fingers dig into the firm flesh of his ass, kneading it desperately and pulling him closer, as if he could get any closer to her or go any deeper inside. Killian takes the hint and starts to speed things up. His hips are rolling faster now, his pushes coming in a breathtaking rhythm, yet still not hard, but in smooth and fluent moves.

Sweat is pooling between Emma's breasts and in the hollow of his spine, and he lowers his head to kiss her neck, licking the salt off her skin. She arches her back when her orgasm grips her, and her moan and the cutting of her nails into his butt are what finally does him in.

When they drift off to sleep a little later, tucked away in each other's arms, the ship softly rocking them to dreamland, not a single word has been uttered.

 


End file.
